La véritable histoire de la chute
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Les Ineffables Husbands se font surprendre par Belzébuth et Gabriel lors d'un baiser. Et si ces deux personnages n'étaient pas réellement ce que nous pensions?


Voici donc l'OS que m'avait demandé @Etoile-mauve (sur Wattpad) : L'ineffable Bureaucratie surprend les Ineffables Husbands pendant un baiser. J'ai décidé de mettre également en couple Belzébuth et Gabriel. Enfaite avec le recule je me rends compte que ça tourne un peu plus autour d'eux que d'Aziraphale et Crowley mais j'espère que ça ira quand même.

C'était une calme journée d'août qui touchait à sa fin. Le ciel tirait gentiment sur l'orangé, teinté de quelques raies roses, plongeant Londres dans une ambiance feutrée particulièrement plaisante. Les familles et les couples en profitaient pour sortir au frais dans les différents parcs de la ville. Parmi les dit couples, on en trouvait un hors du commun au Saint James's Parc. On ne peut pas dire qu'il étaient étrangers même si tout laissait à penser qu'ils étaient déjà allé un nombre incalculable de fois aux quartes coins du monde (pourvu que le monde ai des angles), puisqu'ils étaient en réalité des habitués des rencontres sur « leur » banc, ils parlaient d'ailleurs l'anglais britannique à la perfection avec un accent d'aucuns qualifieraient de « sexy ». Ce qui perturbait réellement chez eux, c'est qu'ils n'étaient au premier abord pas du tout assortis, mais finalement, paraissaient être faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le premier, Crowley, démon de son état, était grand et élancé, sa chevelure flamboyante s'accordant parfaitement avec ses vêtements dignes de la plus grande des rocks stars, et son regard de braise dissimulé sous ses mythiques lunettes de soleil rajoutant du dramatique à sa démarche chaloupée façon diva. Il était l'incarnation même du sexe symbole, la tentation ultime de ses dames (et de ses sieurs). Le second, Aziraphale, en était l'exact opposé. C'était un ange, comme en témoignait son regard bleu gris capable de transpercer n'importe quel être d'un amour profond, tout simplement ineffable; mais un ange bloqué dans l'avant-dernier siècle vestimentaire. Il représentait à lui seul tout ce qui était de plus adorable pour un humain avec son visage de poupon, ses discrets poignets d'amour, sa positivité à toute épreuve et sa légère tendance à trouver du bon dans chaque être et chaque situation. Ses deux hommes, si différents à première vue, n'en étaient pas moins inséparables. Chacun dépendait drastiquement de l'autre, à tel point qu'ils avaient tout sacrifié l'un l'autre pour pouvoir vivre heureux, ensemble. Ils étaient reniés de leur camp respectif mais s'en fichaient royalement. Ils en étaient même plutôt fier. Car à présent, ils pouvaient vivre leur amour en toute tranquillité. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Alors que les deux compères étaient en plein roulage de patin sur leur banc, ils se firent interrompre par deux ex-patrons indésirables. Devant eux se trouvaient, aussi droits que des piquets, le visage pincé leur donnant un air constipé, l'archange chef Gabriel accessoirement roi des crétins congénitaux qui peuplent le ciel et le seigneur des Enfers et dirigeant de l'ordre de la mouche* Belzébuth. Les deux ennemis de plus ou moins 6000 ans paraissaient complètement en accord, ils voulaient en découdre avec Crowley et Aziraphale, dans la plus grande discrétion évidemment, afin de découvrir comment ils avaient survécu. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent nos deux amis enlacés, explorant la cavité buccale de l'autre et presque prêt à se reproduire en plein milieux d'un parc où se baladaient des enfants. Ils se regardèrent perplexes. Ils savaient évidemment que les supposés « ennemis » étaient en réalité de proches amis, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginés qu'ils étaient proches à ce point. Devaient-ils les interrompre au risque de recevoir la foudre de Crowley pointer le bout de son nez? Oui. Après tout ils étaient là pour comprendre comment ils avaient survécu et espéraient ainsi trouver le moyen d'être immunisé contre l'eau bénite et le feu démoniaque en vue d'une nouvelle guerre (ils ne savaient toujours pas quel était le meilleur des deux camps.). C'est donc d'une même voie qu'ils interpellèrent les deux tourtereaux:

« - Crowley/ Aziraphale on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici?! »

Interrompus dans leur activité pourtant si plaisante, les deux amis se décolèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Ils regardèrent l'homme et la femme devant eux avec un regard emplit d'interrogation. C'est finalement Crowley qui prit la parole:

« - On a pas le temps pour vos conneries on est légèrement occupés vous voyez? dit il en empoignant la croupe d'Aziraphale avec un sourire pervers, faisant rougir l'ange. Donc si vous pouviez nous dire ce que vous nous voulez et déguerpir en vitesse ça nous arrangerait.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu à votre jugement?! demanda Gabriel le visage neutre. »

C'est là que contrairement à toute attente, Aziraphale vit rouge. Il était rare de mettre l'ange en colère mais c'était avant « l'Apocalypse ». Maintenant que tout ce foutoir était finit, il se laissait aller à ses émotions. Après tout il n'était même plus à proprement parlé un ange d'En-Haut puis ce qu'il avait été banni sur Terre. Il se leva, rouge de colère et se posta devant Gabriel.

« Nan mais vous vous foutez de la gueule du monde?! Quel question bien sur que oui vous le faites mais vous m'avez compris, se reprit-il. Tout ce que vous voulez c'est vous immuniser contre vos merdes respectives! Et vous nous interrompez pour ça?! Mais laissez nous tranquille j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air moi, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Le meilleur remède à vos conneries, c'est d'apprendre a vous entendre! »

Puis il claqua des doigts et les deux gêneurs disparurent miraculeusement. Crowley, toujours assis sur le banc regardait son ange avec des yeux ronds comme deux culs de bouteilles. Il n'avait encore jamais vu l'autre homme dans cet état. Et il le trouvait incroyablement désirable ainsi. Ils se glissa dans le dos d'Aziraphale et lui susurra à l'oreille:

« Dis moi, c'est que tu es diablement bandant quand tu t'énerve mon ange.

\- Oui je sens ça, répliqua son ami, le rouge lui montant jusqu'au oreilles. »

Crowley lui embrassa le cou, faisant gémir de plaisir Aziraphale.

« Et si on continuait ça ailleurs? J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais t'envoyer en l'air. Laisse moi te montrer le septième ciel mon ange.

\- Avec plaisir mon cher, allons chez toi. »

Et les deux hommes apparurent chez le démon en un rien de temps. Ils s'aimèrent longtemps, passionnément, presque sauvagement, enfin libéré d'une envie si longtemps contenue.

Pendant ce temps, Belzébuth et Gabriel avaient été envoyés sur une île déserte en plein milieux du Pacifique, dont la localisation leur était inconnue. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul moyen pour partir, se téléporter ailleurs, chose impossible si on ne connaît pas la localisation du lieu où l'on est. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi coincés. La seule façon de survivre ici, coopérer et donc s'apprécier le minimum vital. Aziraphale avait plutôt bien choisit l'endroit où il les avait envoyés. Les deux entités se jetèrent un léger regard avant de partir explorer les environs chacun de leur côté. Ils ne trouvèrent strictement rien excepté quelques palmiers vides de fruits ou encore deux trois coquillages non comestibles. Il est vrai qu'ils ne mangeaient rien de terrestre en temps normal mais pour ce qui était de l'eau, c'était une autre histoire. Leur enveloppe corporelle en avait besoin pour ne pas mourir. Et la paperasse c'était long et énervant. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent une solution pour sortir de cet enfer, pardonnez l'expression. Pour l'heure, la nuit tombait et il fallait réchauffer leur corps. Belzébuth en un claquement de doigts fit apparaître une flamme de l'Enfer et s'assit à côté. Gabriel la regardait de loin, hésitant à s'approcher. Il finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« T'approche pas trop quand même, lui dit Belzébuth. Si tu te brûle avec ça tu mourras. Ça serai bête.

\- J'suis pas débile je le savais, lança-t-il.

\- J'disais ça pour toi. Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois. répliqua la femme. »

Puis ce fut le silence. Gabriel s'enfonça dans sa mauvaise fois et Belzébuth se contenta de l'ignorer. Les heures s'écoulaient lentement jusqu'à ce que Gabriel prenne la parole:

« Désolé, j'aurai pas dû m'énerver.

\- C'est rien, répondit son vis à vis.

\- Je parle pas d'aujourd'hui.

\- Oh. Ouais t'aurai pas dû. Mais je ne t'en veux plus. Après tout j'aurai pas dû aller fricoter avec Satan.

\- On oublie?! demanda-t-il peut sûr de lui.

\- On oublie, lui sourie-t-elle »

Il faut dire qu'il y a environ 6000 ans, Satan et ses disciples chutèrent du ciel pour atterrir en Enfer après une effroyable bataille qui déchira les cieux. Mais ce que l'histoire ne raconte pas, c'est que tout ça, c'est à cause d'une histoire d'amour. À cette époque, Belzébuth et Gabriel étaient ensemble. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur tout les deux, c'était d'ailleurs le plus beau couple de la galaxie. Seulement, Belzébuth passait de plus en plus de temps avec Satan. Elle adorait l'écouter parler, se poser des questions mais surtout était d'accord avec ses idées. Gabriel, jaloux et pensant que sa copine le trompait, au lieu de lui en parler directement, alla embobiner Dieu pour qu'elle déclare la guerre à Satan, espérant ainsi le séparer de celle qu'il aimait. Il était dirigé par sa colère. Les deux camps se battirent jours et nuit jusqu'à ce que le dernier renégat tombe. Belzébuth, déchirée entre l'amour qu'elle portait à Gabriel, et son envie de liberté, finit par partir aux côtés de Satan, abandonnant l'homme qui l'avait aimé et qui l'avait trahis. Depuis ce jour, plus aucun ange, qu'il soit encore aux cieux ou qu'il ai chuté, n'avait plus jamais laissé parler ses sentiments amoureux, de peur de reproduire une telle tragédie. D'où la rumeur disant que les anges et les démons ne peuvent pas tomber amoureux.

Le jour pointait le bout de son nez et aucun des deux naufragé n'avait dit un mot. Alors que Belzébuth se levait pour s'étirer, Gabriel lui demanda, inquiet:

« L'antéchrist, qui est sa mère ?

\- Méphistophélès. Pourquoi?

\- C'est juste que... je me demandais si ça n'était pas toi, dit il penaud.

\- Crétin, dit-elle en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, même encore maintenant.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur. dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! répliqua Belzébuth en rougissant.

\- Pourtant tu aimais quand je t'appelais comme ça avant, la taquina Gabriel.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse moi! dit-elle en le tirant vers elle.

\- A vos ordres votre majesté. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent. La première fois depuis 6000 ans. Tous leurs sentiments affluèrent d'un seul coup. Ils pleuraient le temps perdu et la haine qu'ils avaient entretenu alors que leur seul souhait était de se perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils passèrent la journée à se câliner, tout en douceur. C'est enlacé qu'Aziraphale les trouva, Crowley l'avait éjecté du lit après leur nuit de passion prétextant qu'il devait absolument s'occuper de ses plantes. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient ces plantes de plus que lui?! Et puis il avait légèrement compati à leur sort et était venu les délivrer de leur calvaire pas si horrible que ça. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté mais les deux seigneurs d'En-Haut et d'En-Bas se retrouvaient régulièrement sur leur île déserte, filant enfin le parfait amour.

« l'ordre de la mouche » paraît être juste une grosse blague concernant Belzébuth (avec sa mouche sur la tête) mais en démonologie il est dit que Belzébuth c'est rebellé contre Satan/Lucifer et à formé L'odre de la mouche avec ses « disciples » formant ainsi deux camps au seins des Enfers. Je trouve ça cool que dans Good Omens il ai carrément une mouche sur la tronche pour symboliser plus ou moins ça. *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Les autres OS demandés sont en cours de réflexion mais comme j'étais lancé dans Good Omens j'ai trouvé l'inspiration plus vite là dessus.

Bisous


End file.
